


Food allergy at 16

by AmandaBeth



Category: Glee
Genre: Food allergy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaBeth/pseuds/AmandaBeth
Summary: Alternative glee universe started klartie that's Kurt, Blaine and Artie. Artie discovers food allergy at 16 during his junior year. I didn't tag every character I used only ones with decent role.
Relationships: Kurt/Blaine/Artie





	Food allergy at 16

Glee food allergy at 16

Authors note: this is going to be long authors note. This is klartie fanfiction in alternative universe. Sue has level of respect for Kurt and Artie and sometimes Blaine she doesn't for others. This takes place in s3. Frankly schue really is sometimes clueless in regards to Artie and Kurt. This takes place in s3 out of no where Artie develops a food allergy. Of course I'll include some friendship Mike is almost always by Artie's side and Sam rushes to Artie when something happens to Artie. I was annoyed by my allergies and was thinking about alternative universes and how none of characters had food allergies.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee

Artie had come out as bisexual to glee club that morning he called before school meeting and wanted to get done with all said that's cool and awesome for coming out. 5th period lunch Artie and Mike where sitting chatting Artie didn't know why they had pepperoni and mushroom pizza for lunch but they did so he was eating it well chatting then all of sudden started coughing.   
Mike asked,"You ok man?" 

Artie shook his head. Artie was having hard time breathing.   
Mike saw She nearby and waved her down she was first adult he saw. She came running over. Seeing Sue and Mike moving so frantically Sam knew it must be Artie so worked his way across cafeteria leaving confused Puck,Finn and Rachel behind. 

Sue said,"Wheels are you ok?"   
Artie couldn't respond as his throat was very swollen 

Mike asked," Are those hives on his hand?" 

Sue said," shit and yeah I think he's having anaphylactic shock bag his tray." 

Sue called 911 Mike did as told though didn't know why. 

Kurt and Blaine had entered cafeteria as Sue was on phone with 911 they heard Sue mention Artie and anaphylactic shock.

Blaine said," go get the girls referring to Mercedes and Tina. I'll run my epi I have for her stings over."

Kurt nodded and left. Blaine pulled out his epi and carefully ran it to Sue.

Sue said,* Thanks Anderson." 

She told ppl on phone she found someone who had epi. 

Blaine yanked Artie's belt off and with some help from Mike wiggled his pants down far enough for Sue to stab Artie. 

Artie after a minute wheezed, " I can breath again. Thanks." 

Blaine nodded Kurt had returned with Girls 

Kurt said," Take it easy Artie you're still wheezing Sue has ambulance on the way and Blaine and Mike now that anderline of emergency warn off they're freaking out inside." 

Sam asked,"Sue can I ride with Artie?" 

Sue said," No Kurt probably knows most about Artie who can speak. Kurt Mike has bag of Artie's lunch so hospital can figure out what to test Artie for. Sam I need you to help these two get where they are going. I can see internal panick they won't be able to talk for awhile and very much in there heads that's what you can be most useful as Evans. And get them out of here now." 

Sam did as told. Artie was wheezing again. Thankfully paramedics had arrived. 

Kurt said,"I'm his ride along and his parents out town this week." They stabbed Artie with stronger dose of epipen and loaded him on to stretcher Kurt followed pushing Artie's chair. 

In ambulance Artie passed out. Kurt asked,"is he ok?"

Emt said," yeah according to everything second dose of epi did what supposed to you can see his stats look good just exhausted from having throat nearly close on him imagine breathing thru straw for only 5 mintues."  
Kurt said," yeah that makes sense and hospital over night to figure out details. And guess till his parents come back sense this is new we have to baby sit him sense he's only 16. "

Emt nodded and said," We are here."

Everything unloaded once in room and doctors and nurses had what they needed. Kurt called his parents explained everything. It was decided Burt and Kurt would stay with Artie at his house that way Artie could function on his own well Carole would stay with Finn and Sam. Prior to Sam's family leaving both families had long conversation and Burt and Carole adopted Sam in open adoption.

Meanwhile back at micknley Blaine couldn't function. He kept saying I hope Artie's alive and then mumbling about bees remembering what happened when he was 4. Mike couldn't stop crying. Sam was overwhelmed Sam was like fuck classes today and I need help. He brought Blaine and Mike to auditorium they didn't resist. Sam texted glee club help they're a mess. 

Once everyone arrived Quinn aske," what the hell is going on here?"

Sam said," They can't function. Artie went into anaphylactic shock at lunch. Mike had front row seat and after Blaine helped he went into weird state of panick. They'll be useless in class like this and I don't know what to do. Sue told me to help them." 

Tina said," I don't think till they know Artie's ok they'll be ok."

Just then Blaine's phone dinged Picture of Artie waving in hospital bed to show Blaine and Mike Artie was ok. Then followed text message saying mushrooms.

Blaine said," Artie's ok he's very allergic to mushrooms. Sorry I panicked I remember nearly dying from bee sting."

Mike sobbing subsided he still couldn't talk Artie was his best friend and witnessing that close up was most terrifying thing ever and he's going to pay extreme attention to any food glee clubbers have and make sure no mushrooms around Artie.

Mercedes asked," You're going to be mute for couple days aren't you Mike?" 

He nodded knowing no one else can read his eye talk way Artie and Matt can. Mike ruffled in his bag found paper and pen then wrote and showed it to glee club clean out Artie's house of mushrooms. 

Tina said," that's a great idea." 

They went and did that.

The next day Doctor Anton said," Your throat may still be sore for couple days you may want to stay home and rest. No more mushrooms. Your friend already explained things last night when his dad took him home just before he left. You'll go home and take it easy today I advise staying home tomorrow. Eat soft things as sure throats still sore and we have put in your bag anti itch cream for those hives."

Artie horsley whispered,"Thank you." 

Kurt dropped Artie home where Burt was waiting with big bowl of ice cream for Artie. The. Kurt went to school.

Kurt and Blaine talked and agreed if Artie wanted they could be a threesome. After school they went to Artie's house.

Kurt asked,"Artie would you like trying to be in threesome in dating way with Blaine and I?" 

Artie whispered,"Yes trying that seems like good idea. However remember Tuesdays is lunch with Tina and Mike and I hang on Thursday after school. And Sam and Puck expect Sunday gaming tournament not that others can't join we just can't kiss all night we have to play or at least I do." 

Blaine said," don't worry about it totally get friendship thing. 

They did a three way kiss to seal the deal. 

The end


End file.
